The Power of Chunky Monkey
by divine one
Summary: It starts very innocently for Abby and Tony. Bad day, a little ice cream and movie comfort, I mean, what could possibly evolve out of that?
1. bad day gone

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Power of Chunky Monkey (1/2)  
**Fandom** NCIS  
**Pair** Tony and Abby, Tabby  
**Rating** PG13 this section  
**Words** 3297  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV shows **NCIS** and **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV shows **NCIS** or **Grey's Anatomy, **or the products of** Ben and Jerry's **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN** Unbeta'd

She toed off one shoe and then the other before pulling the black blouse off over her head and letting it fall to the floor. She paused in her journey to the beer laden refrigerator to pull of her skirt.

Pulling out a Pacifico, Abby slammed the edge of the beer against the corner of her butchers block island, tilted her head back, and took a long drink. The beer felt wonderful, although, logically, she knew it wouldn't make her day any better. That being said, she was pretty positive that nothing could make her day any worse.

She'd been running late to work this morning because her alarm decided to commit suicide (okay, okay, it technically wasn't suicide if it was precipitated by her throwing it against the wall, but she had to have her delusions).

Her already late arrival was exasperated by the Hearse getting a flat on the way to work. That's right, a: pancake, Kate Moss, paper thin 'flat'. Standing on the roadside, in the rain, changing her tire at 730am convinced Abby that she should just turn the car around, drive home, call in sick, and crawl back into her bed until the day was done.

She would have given in to hooky temptation too, if it wasn't for the Gibbs bark that she received on her cell as soon as she got back into her car – sopping wet.

"Abby?"

"Hey Gibbs, I –"

"Big evidence bag on its way in to you. Valdaramo's boys hit Senator Jeth while he was on the SS Winterbade. FBI is sending one of their analysts over to the lab to work with you on this. Watch them."

_Crap_! Visions of her warm bed melted before her eyes. "Will do. I'll be in the office in about 10 minutes Gibbs, and I'll start warming up the gang."

"Keep everything close to your vest on this one Abby."

"Got –," the phone line went dead as Gibbs, in customary fashion, hung up on her. "—cha."

Abby's day hadn't gotten any better as the hours rolled by. First, the FBI lab guy was, well, an asshole. He was one of those old school guys who believed that women couldn't add, couldn't analyze, couldn't do much of anything.

Abby hated having to show anyone up… but then again… she also hated being told she couldn't 'do' something; especially if the reason why she was being told she couldn't do something was simply because she had breasts.

So she'd spent the day working harder and faster, and with less cafPow! goodness than she'd ever done before. The fact that she'd found THE piece of evidence that proved the leak regarding the Senator's schedule had come from one of his bodyguards, should have made her happy. Identifying the bad guys was a good thing.

Unfortunately, by the time she found the results, she'd experienced eight hours too many of FBI Lab Analyst Geoff Derringer.

Follow that whole day up with a slow ride home on her donut sized spare tire, and Abby was one tired puppy. A tired and grumpy puppy. A combination that few people got a chance to see.

0 00 0000

Flipping through a pile of dvds Abby found a new favorite of hers: _**Made of Honor**_; _Mmmmm, Patrick Dempsey. Cuuuuuute!_ She loaded the disc into the player and had just settled onto her couch when her door buzzed.

_Seriously? I'm not even allowed to drink a beer and watch a movie? _Abby looked up at the ceiling and shook her head in general disagreement with God/Buddha/Shiva/Allah (she hadn't made her mind up yet).

With a quiet groan, she uncurled her form from the couch and padded to the door. Glancing through the peephole, she was surprised to see Tony on the other side. Taking a quick look down at her clothes she gave a mental shrug and unbolted, unchained, and unlocked the door.

"Hey Tony. What's up?"

1 11 1111

Tony had had a great day. An exciting case, a few prime opportunities for picking on the probie and, he hadn't had one head smack from Gibbs this whole week. A record! The only blemish to his good day had been the fact that the teams bright light, Abby, was down. Down and out. The music in her lab had been muted, quiet and somber. Her answers had been short and clipped, and her ponytails had dripped along the side of her face, apparently, caught in the rain melee that hadn't let up in DC all day long.

Something about Abby not being happy had stuck with Tony. And after finishing up some paperwork in the office, he had taken off his tie, grabbed his jacket, and headed out of NCIS with Abby on his mind.

Off and on throughout the years, the two of them had gotten together to watch movies, get pizza… shoot the breeze. And tonight definitely seemed to be a night that Abby could benefit from a Tony chat, a calorie laden snack, and a movie or two.

Abby cheering was the reason Tony had swung by Ben and Jerry's for a few pints of ice cream, and it was why he'd stopped by Vid-Site to get a few of his favorite videos. It's was also explained why he found himself standing outside of Abby's apartment door, the aforementioned purchases in his hand.

He knocked on the door with his foot and hummed the theme song for Shaft as he waited to brighten Abby's day.

Grinning cheerfully as he heard the door locks flipping open, Tony prepared to deliver some sort of witty repartee.

"_Hey Tony, What's up?" _

He wasn't, however, prepared the sight of Abby when her door swung open.

2 22 2222

"Hey Abs I –" Tony's throat dried up as soon as he realized just how little Abby was wearing… a fitted, long sleeve t-shirt which left little to the imagination, and a tiny pair of black bikini's with the words 'Goth's Are…' scripted on the front. _Uhhh….. _

"Tony?"

"Huh?"

"You're drooling." Abby offered this bit of information with a smile. The first genuine smile she'd had all the day.

Tony snapped out of his oblivion filled stare, and offered up his patented 'guy on the prowl' smile. It wasn't a look that Abby had seen often, at least not directed in her direction, but she could definitely see why it was so effective.

"It's just a little bit of drool, and can you blame me?" Tony eyed Abby's outfit again.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day."

"Had a tough one huh?"

"Tough doesn't even begin to describe the day I've had. I mean it was just one thing after – oh my God! Is that Chunky Monkey ice cream in that bag?"

"Chunky Monkey, Phish Food, and Chocolate Fudge Brownie." Tony held up the bag enticingly.

"Chunky Monkey and Phish Food??"

"And Chocolate Fudge Brownie."

Without warning Abby reached across the threshold, grabbed the front of Tony's shirt and hauled him into her apartment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's drooling now?!" Tony offered up the bag of ice cream with a smile as Abby closed and locked the door.

Pulling the offered bag out of his hand and heading into the kitchen, Abby sighed with happiness. "You come bearing ice cream, you're lucky I'm only drooling; I could kiss you!"

Tony was once again rendered speechless as he read the back of Abby's panties 'Damn Sexy'. _Goth's Are Damn Sexy_. Tony was a sudden, total believer in that sentiment.

"What do you want?" Abby called out from the kitchen.

"What do I..?" A picture of Abby NOT wearing those damn panties flipped through his mind.

"Yeah? Chunky Monkey? Chocolate Fudge Brownie?"

"Oh, right, ice cream." _Get a grip DiNozzo!_ "I'll take Phish Food"

"Coming right up."

Dropping the videos and himself onto the couch Tony took a breath and refocused. _DiNozzo, you need a girl bad… soon…! Imagining Abby undressed?! _Abby was a friend. A good friend. Tony would take a bullet for her, but he'd never really been 'attracted' to her. Well, he was a man, and she was a woman, so he'd had fleeting thoughts of 'I wonder what she'd be like' or 'I wonder how many chains/handcuffs she has'. But those were normal... ish, fleeting thoughts. Chased out by raunchier thoughts of Kate, or Ziva, or Jeanne, or whoever the flavor of the day was at that time.

Yup, in his mind, he'd put Kate and Ziva in more naughty positions than he'd **ever** admit to.

But Abby.

Abby was always… off limits. For one, she was Gibbs' pet. And it just wouldn't be wise to mess with anything that belonged to Gibbs. Not that Tony thought Abby and Gibbs had ever 'done' anything together. He was pretty certain they had a platonic relationship. Ummm, probably.

Beyond the Gibbs Factor, there was the whole 'co-worker' thing. Tony had never crossed THE LINE with a co-worker or friend before. Probably because it was more than a line and more like a canyon sized chasm. It was a chasm with a great big neon #12 sign pointing to it that said 'friends don't fuck.'

Tony smiled to himself, _friends don't let their friends drink and drive… and friends don't let their friends fuck them_. Both pretty solid rules to live by.

And last but not least in the list of reasons Tony never really thought about jumping Abby's bones was the 'Welcome to the Darkside' reason. Abby was a Goth. A sweet Goth, but a Goth none-the-less. She believed coffins were fun. And black was a happy color. At times, she was just plain, old, scary. No, Abby was nothing Tony had ever thought he would be interested in.

He watched as she exited the kitchen with ice cream, napkins, spoons, and a bowl of popcorn in hand. _Of course, lines, rules, limits, and reasons had never seen Abby in her underwear._

"Not that I'm not always happy to see you, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It looked like you were having a pretty bad day today, I just thought I'd come be a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to shout in, or something." _Well that sounds a lot gayer out loud than it did in my head._

Abby handed Tony his pint as she settled onto the couch next to him, her legs curled under her. "Really? That's it? I mean, there's no, 'Abby can you run a test for me this weekend, or teach me sign language so I can hit on this deaf woman I met' ulterior motive?"

Tony's ears reddened, "I only asked you to check that DNA for me that one time."

"Yes, and fortunately for us all, you weren't that baby's father." Abby was smiling again, softening the content of her words.

"Hey! I'd make a damn good father!"

"Yes, you would. You'd be fun. And such a softy."

"Well, I don't know that I'd be a softy." He cleared his throat as she stretched her legs out, resting her heels on the coffee table.

"You would be." Abby asserted and scooped out a heaping teaspoon of ice cream. "mmmmm! Yeah, I really do love you Tony. Anyone who brings me banana, walnuts, and chocolate ice cream gets a whole crapload of Abby love."

"It's that easy to get Abby loving?"

She looked up, spoon half way to her mouth. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know…."

Something in the back of his head said _yes, _but Tony pushed the thought away. "So, ahem, I brought some movies with me, but it looks like you were already doing movie night."

"I was, but I just started, actually just running through the previews still."

"And the movie of choice tonight?" Tony sat forward and stripped his suit jacket off.

"Made of Honor."

Tony paused, "you've got to be kidding me."

"No. Why?" Abby pressed the play button and squiggled lower on the sofa.

"That's a chick flick."

"And surprise, surprise Tony, I'm a chick."

"You really expect me to watch a movie with McDreamy in it?"

"Tony! You know who McDreamy is?! Do you watch Grey's Anatomy!!??"

His ears went red again. "I may have flipped past the show once or twice."

"And seen McDreamy!" Abby was grinning at Tony, an eyebrow raised and her eyes sparkling. "Have you seen McSteamy, meoooow, or McMajor?"

Tony feigned stupidity. "I don't know what you're talking about. I _have_ um," he cracked his neck nervously, "seen the McWomen on that show, they're all kind of hot."

"Unh huhhh." Abby kept smiling, but turned her back against the couch, "We are so watching this movie. And you are soooo going to like it." She turned the volume up on the tv, then dropped the remote, and reached up to turn off the lamp. "That, or people in the office are going to find out that McTony likes McGrey's."

_Shit. _"Yes ma'am."

3 33 3333

Twenty minutes into the movie and Tony was done with his grousing. His shoes were off, his feet were on Abby's coffee table, and he was getting sucked into the movie. He was so focused on the movie that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Abby placed her hand on his thigh.

She was leaning forward and using him for balance as she reached behind her to pull an afghan off of the back of the couch. Successfully squirreling her body into an impossible shape to get to the afghan AND remain on the sofa, Abby straightened up and wiggled around a few times – still using Tony's leg as a balance beam.

After almost a full straight minute of arranging, and rearranging her figure on the sofa, Abby finally stopped squirming and rested with her body pressed against Tony's side and her legs stretched out along the length of the couch. She fidgeted with the afghan until Tony dropped his arm across her shoulder and stilled her hands.

"Having problems?"

"Uhm, no. Sorry. The ice cream made me cold."

_That chill couldn't have anything to do with the unclothed, shapely, long legs could it? _"No problem."Tony tucked Abby closer and tried to refocus into the movie.

An hour and a half later, Abby stretched happily; her now warm frame pressed against Tony's. Looking up and to the right she speared him with a look. "So?"

"So?"

"What did you think?"

"It wasn't bad."

Abby elbowed him.

"Ow! All right, all right! It was good. It was very good."

"Aren't they a cute couple?"

"Well she was hot."

"Tony, you think anyone with breasts is hot."

"Some are hotter than others."

"The same thing holds true about men. And McDreamy is of the hotter variety. "

"If you say so."

Abby schooched lower, cocking her knees into teepees, and placing her head on Tony's lap so that she could look at him without straining her neck. "I do say so, and I know of what I speak. While you may consider yourself to be a gigolo, 'I' am the queen of playas. I KNOW men."

"Not to bring up any negative memories Abs, but: Michael - stalker."

"Low blow, Tony! That wasn't my fault."

Tony paused, "No it wasn't." He tapped Abby's nose with his finger and then crooked his finger under her chin. "You're human flypaper Abs. We guys are just drawn to you… irresistibly. Unfortunately, not all of the flies that are attracted to you are your normal average houseflies. Some guys are mosquitoes, and others are moths."

Abby found herself unable to breathe correctly. And it had everything to do with Tony's index finger._ How the hell can an index finger cause me to not breathe? Unless, it's being jammed down my throat, or maybe if it were being combined with a thumb to pinch my nose closed. Which it's not. Of course, if he had his finger in my mouth I could bite it if it was obstructing my breathing, or better yet, I could suck on it. Not that that would stop his finger from being in my mouth, necessarily, but, hmmm, Tony has always had nice hands. He holds a gun well. I bet he'd hold a woman's –_

"Abs! Yo, Abby!" Tony's hand was at Abby's waist and he was shaking her lightly, trying to bring her out of the Abbyland she'd apparently faded into. "Where'd you go? One minute I'm making a great fly analogy, and the next, I'm talking to myself… lights out, no Abby aqui."

"Sorry, I was distracted by your finger."

"Distracted by my –"

"How many women have you slept with?"

He lost a little more of the precarious grip that he had on the reality that was him and Abby. "Uhh, huh?"

"How many women have you slept with?"

"Abby, is that, um…," _appropriate? Relavant? An offer? "W_hy?"

"Just wondering –" _which one of us could teach the other the most tricks in the bedroom… and Abby Sciuto! What in Hades are you thinking!? _She shot straight up, angling off of Tony's lap and to the far end of the couch in three seconds flat. "Uh, never mind. Forget I asked. I sometimes say things I don't mean to say. Or really want to say. Or maybe I **want** to say them, but really, I shouldn't, because I've found that what I think and what I say, really should be two totally different things. Although, I do wish more people did say what they thought. Kind of. Unless they're hate mongers. Hate mongers equal bleech. So, yeah... um, wanna watch another movie? I have McSteamy in X-Men-The Last Stand. We could make it a Grey's Anatomy night."

Tony's mind was spinning from trying to follow the Abby-speak and after a few seconds, he just gave up. "Sounds like a plan… I mean, the X-Men movie sounds like a plan. Not the Grey's Anatomy night." He cleared his throat and then found all of his vital functions stopping as Abby removed the afghan from her form and clambered off of the sofa. Her movements around the couch had disheveled her clothing; lifting the thermal t-shirt from her hips up to her ribcage. The skin from mid rib, to bikini-clad hip was bared on one side of her long frame… the side that was facing him. He could see creamy pale skin and the edges of her back tattoo peering at him and he found himself wondering if it would be possible to read the edges of that tattoo with his fingers; if the pattern would feel like Braille -- raised ever so slightly against her naked flesh.

"Guhhhhhh..."

4 44 4444

_Just think about the movie Abby. X-Men. _She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the DVD player to spit out her McDreamy flick so that she could slip McSteamy in. _Slipping McSteamy in. Mmmm. Or, McTony, yeah, he'd do in a pinch. Or even not in a pinch. And… WAIT! Abby stop it! Crap. Crap. Crap! Maybe a high testosterone flick with beautiful men isn't a good idea. No. It's definitely, definitely NOT a good idea. Maybe I can switch to -- did Tony just 'groan'?_

"Are you alright back there?" She turned, a smile plastered on her face and as she pivoted slightly to catch sight of him, she thought she saw his eyes leap from her waist to the TV, but it happened so quickly that she wasn't positive that she saw what she thought she saw.

"Uh, yeah," Tony crossed his legs self-consciously. "Leg cramp."

Abby turned back to the player and pressed play; a genuine smile lit her face. _Leg cramp my ass! Tony DiNozzo was checking me out!_


	2. tents, teepees, mountains

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Power of Chunky Monkey (2/2)  
**Fandom** NCIS  
**Pair** Tony and Abby, Tabby  
**Rating** pg13  
**Words** 2939  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV shows **NCIS** and **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV shows **NCIS** or **Grey's Anatomy, **or the products of** Ben and Jerry's **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN** Unbeta'd

**5 55 5555**

Shortly after 10pm, _X-men's_ credits scrolled across Abby's TV screen and Tony silently thanked God.

Abby had always been the happy, kissy, touchy type. She was that way with everyone, including Tony. And normally, those hugs, and kisses and touches, were no big deal. They were just 'part of the Abby' experience. Tonight, however, Tony was finding that he was having definite problems with Abby being Abbyish. Problems of the physical kind.

At the start of the film Abby changed from leaning against Tony, to using him as a pillow; she had stretched out on the couch with her feet on the arm of the sofa and her head on his lap.

Yeah. Her head on his lap!!!

It hadn't helped Tony's situation much that half way through the movie Abby had dragged his arm – the one he he'd awkwardly braced against his chest – and placed it across her ribcage, laying his hand flat against her ribs; a breath away from the underside of her breast. Her unfettered, thin-cotton covered breasts.

No, that hadn't helped his situation much at all.

Mr. Johnson had gone from a pup tent, to a full-fledged teepee after that.

So, for half of the movie Tony found himself idly thrumming his fingers along Abby's ribcage. Tattooing a quiet beat along her cotton clad skin as he tried to think of ways to 'not think about' the creamy color of her long legs, or the perfect arch of her black, nail polished feet. He was especially trying not to think about her head and her perfect lips, just inches away from his irrepressible manhood.

The two activities he was trying to do were at complete odds from one another; quietly taking down a teepee, while soaking up the warmth of her skin beneath his hand and measuring the slow steady rise and fall of her chest…. Not compatible activities at all.

Tony was talented man, but he wasn't THAT talented.

By the end of the movie, he'd come to the realization that the teepee wasn't coming down any time soon. His only hope was that when Abby got up to change the flick, he'd have a few scant seconds to adjust himself and pull a throw pillow onto his lap as a form of protection. He scanned for and identified the nearest 'teepee hiding' pillow.

It was a plan. Of sorts.

**6 66 6666**

Abby took steadying breath then shifted slightly, lifting her hand to Tony's arm and dragging it down to lie across her frame.

Her fingers remained curled across his forearm; taking in his firmness and his warmth. Within in seconds, she could feel her nipples tightening, pushing against the worn material of her favorite t-shirt.

Not moving her head, she glanced at her chest. Yep. Visible nipplage. Air-conditiony, ice-cubey, porn star nipplage.

Half of her wanted Tony to notice the way her body was responding to him, and the other half of her was mortified by the thought that he _would _notice.

_Oh, who am I kidding?!_ She thought exasperatedly. _I __**want**__ Tony to see his affect on me! For him to notice me; as a woman. As a desirable woman. Desirable to him._

She'd watched him flirt with, or bed, tons of women, from Director Shepherd, to Ziva, to Kate, to Jeanne, to Ella, to… to… the list was unending. But Abby had never really been a member of that list. A member of the 'Tony'd like to bang gang'. She smiled wryly, _And damn it, I want to be on that list_.

Oh sure, Tony would 'flirt' with her, lightly, innocently every once in a blue moon. But it was more of a: 'Oh, there's a _being with a vagina_ in the proximity' flirt. There was no effort; no real desire in his teasing.

The drool she'd seen on his face earlier this evening, and the moan she swore she'd heard escape his lips when she'd been changing DVDs, had reawakened the desire in HER to be WANTED by him.

And her? Abby? She'd be an idiot, a blind and deaf idiot with no active nerve endings, to _not_ have considered/wanted/thought about Tony in the past. Thought about how he would feel beneath her, naked and hard, in all of his DiNozzo Glory.

Had she mentioned that she'd seen his glory? In the decontamination showers? And no, it wasn't standing at attention, but it was there. All… glorified and DiNozzoy.

_Yeah…_ she pinkened… _DiNozzo Glory_. She thought back, if that's what it looked like when it was at ease…?

She was tempted to turn her head to the side and try and get a glimpse of D.G. now, but, surprise, surprise, even Scuito gumption had its limits.

Glancing back down at her chest as Tony drummed his fingers lightly along her ribs, Abby took another breath and almost groaned as the cloth of her shirt strained against her nipples. She forced herself to watch the credits of the movie as she tried to avoid the thought that wouldn't be avoided. _If Tony can do this to my body when he isn't even trying… what could he do if he DID try?'_

**7 77 7777**

"So…" she reluctantly pulled herself into a seated position and turned to face Tony. "Do you --?" She stopped speaking as she caught a glimpse, or thought she caught a glimpse of a 'Tony erection' before he quickly placed a sofa pillow over the lap she'd just vacated. Her eyes flew up to his face, "Tony!"

_Busted_.

He tried to play it off nonetheless. "Abby?"

"Don't you 'Abby' me, Anthony DiNozzo! You have a… a…," she was pointing at the pillow with one hand.

"A boner, a chubby, a hard-on, a woody, a pocket rocket, a –"

"I was going to say erection," Abby interrupted.

"Yeah, one of those too." Tony's ears were red; that adorable embarrassed red that they turned whenever he was in an uncomfortable situation. "Look, I'm sorry Abs. It's just, well, it's umm, been a while." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

She stared back at him blankly.

He tried again. "It's been 'a while'."

She still had a confused look on her face.

"Never mind, anyway, it's been a while, and you answered the door dressed all," he waved his hands at her attire, "and then you were touching my leg, and then your head was there and then my hand was 'there' and –"

"And you're pulling an ABBY!" she said with a grin.

Tony lifted the edge of the pillow, peeked under, and then looked up at Abby, "Please tell me that THIS isn't an Abby."

She laughed, "Tonnnnny! No, silly! You were babbling. Like I do! You were pulling an Abby!"

Tony looked a little disturbed at the thought. "I was, wasn't I? Sorry. I'm sorry about all of this. I never meant to, uh, act this way around you, I just --."

Abby's eyes suddenly went wide. "Ohhhhhhhh_! It's been a while!" _She air quoted the 'it's been a while'.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "As I said, Abs."

Glancing down at the pillow covered DiNozzo erection she went for nonchalance. "So, is that all because you haven't had a girlfriend in a while?" Her eyebrows scrunched together. "And why haven't YOU had a grifliend in a while?"

Still more than a little physically uncomfortable, Tony shifted in his seat before answering, "If you ask Ziva, it's because she's convinced I'm growing up."

"Well that can't be it!"

"That's what I said!" He frowned. "Hey! Wait! You didn't need to agree with that quite so quickly."

"Tony, one of the best things about you is your love of fun! Although," she peered at the pillow again, "most of your fun DOES seem to revolve around sex. And sexiness. And –"

"Erections."

Abby grinned, "Erections."

Tony patted the pillow, still desperately trying to calm down his happy Johnson. "Yeah, well, Ziva doesn't think I'm fun. Ziva thinks I'm a child who's growing up and who's now ready to settle down, and focus on one person, and uh, she's kinda indicated that that's the reason that I've, uh, been having this dry spell."

Tony missed the grey cloud that passed quickly over Abby's face.

"That's Ziva's thought, hmmm?"

"Yeah. Ever since Jeanne, she's been talking to be about my being a new man. A 'not sleeping with any woman who walks by me' kind of man. And," he scratched the back of his neck self-consciously. "Uh, yeah, there must be something to the power of suggestion or something, cuz, I haven't umm, well, since Jeanne."

Abby screeched. "You haven't slept with a woman since Jeanne?!!"

"A little louder Abby?! I don't think your neighbors heard you!"

"But, Tony! You're Tony!"

"Yeah… depressing isn't it?" Tony was still anxiously waiting for his embarrassing situation to go away, but apparently, everything Abby did tonight was unintentionally aimed at turning him on. Everything from her kneeling position on the couch, to her 'excitement' over his excitement, to… her nipples. Jesus! Her nipples were trying to poke their way through her shirt, and his cock was definitely noticing.

"You didn't answer my question." Abby tugged at the edge of the pillow and Tony groaned in spite of himself. Pulling the stuffed square away, she bit the tip of her tongue and asked again, "Is all of 'that' because you've been without for a while?"

_Is there a 'right' answer to that question? _He wondered to himself before simply answering honestly. "No, it has more to do with your 'Goth's Are Damn Sexy' underwear, and your long legs, and uh, your breasts, and uh, are you still cold?"

Abby temporarily ignored his question, focusing, instead on the other content of his response. "Tony, you've seen my legs before. And… and I'm sure you were aware that I had breasts before now. The panties might be a new thing to you, but, but I don't think the undies are grounds for bringing out that reaction," she waved at the pronounced bulge in his pants. She swung around and faced away from him, dropping her feet to the ground. "It's cuz it's been a while for you, right?"

_Was it because it had been nearly a year since he'd had sex that he was suddenly seeing everything that Abby did as beautiful and sexy and intoxicating? If so, why hadn't he drooled over her yesterday, when she was in the lab in that short red plaid skirt of hers? Or why hadn't he jumped at the blonde in the steno pool who kept 'conveniently' dropping things whenever he walked by – offering him a nice view of __**her**__ long legs and short skirts._ If he had just been purely hard-up he would have taken advantage of one or the other, or… both of them. But he hadn't.

He hadn't, because of, "Ziva!" Tony's eyes flew up to Abby's.

"I'm Abby, not Ziva." She pouted, half teasingly, half seriously.

"No, I know that, I'm, Abby, I'm … Ziva was right!"

"She was? About what?"

"I've grown in the past couple of years."

Abby stared at his lap and added, "You've grown in the past couple of hours."

"Ha, ha." He eyed Abby, letting his eyes linger on her chest.

Abby shivered just a bit beneath his gaze. "Feeling a little naked now." She quipped and wrapped her arms around her frame.

"Naked would be good. Don't let me stop you."

Shyness suddenly overtook Abby. Shyness! From someone who was never shy! Shyness wrapped in a layer of nervousness, painted with a layer of lust - (a thick layer). Hopping up from the couch she headed over to her DVDs wanting to put distance between the two of them. "So what should we watch now?" she threw over her shoulder, not wanting to look him in the face, well aware that her sudden shock of nerves and desire would probably be visible in her ever expressive face. "_27 Dresses?_ That would fit the Grey's theme. Or, oooh! I have," she suddenly felt his heat behind her, "Eeep!"

"Eeep?"

His voice was low and deep and a Tony seductive special. _Yeah, he made 'eeep' sexy_. "What're you doing Tony?"

"Helping you put your hands on the next bit of entertainment for the night."

_That sounds a lot dirtier than he probably meant_.

"Oh." And that sounded a lot breathier than I probably meant for it to be.

"So what's next, Abs?"

"Next?" Her back was still to him and she was absentmindedly twiddling a couple of DVDs in her hands.

"Movie? Flick? Entertainment?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Erh, I, was saying, umm, _27 Dresses_, or, I have the Broadway DVD of _Spamalot_."

"_Spamalot_. Definitely. I like that brunette." As he made this observation, Tony lifted his hand to Abby's hair, tugging gently on her tresses.

"Spam-Spamalot it is." _Fuck_! "Fuck it!" Dropping the movies unceremoniously, she spun around and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. "I'll help you break your dry spell."

"If I wanted my dry spell broken, Abs, I could call any one of 10 women and have them at my place in a half an hour."

She froze. _Am I being rejected? Did Tony just tell me 'no'?_

Tony, based off of the look that flitted across Abby's face, realized that his words had come out wrong. "No. No! Abs, that's not what I meant, I'm not saying I don't want you." He tugged her frame flush to his, making certain she felt just how much he DID want her. "What I'm saying is, Ziva was right – all though you might not want to EVER mention that to her – I don't want to have sex just for the sake of having sex anymore."

Abby stared at him in confusion.

"I want sex with YOU Abigail Scuito. BECAUSE it's you."

"Ohhhhh." A smile broke her face. She teased, "It's the panties isn't it?"

Tony leaned down just a bit and brushed his lips against hers. Testing, quickly, the softness, and the sweetness there. "Hmmm? Um, no. No, it's not the panties." He slid his hands down to cup her ass possessively. Tapping the firm curved flesh there a couple of times, he grinned against her mouth. "Although, I admit, they definitely pointed my thoughts to the truth. Goths _are _damn sexy."

Abby laughed. Husky, sweet, turn a teepee into a mountain laughter.

Intent upon tasting the throat that brought forth such delicious music, Tony lowered his head to just below Abby's chin and kissed the hollow of her neck.

"But, _uhhh, that's really good, right there, ummm_, Tony?"

"Abby?"

"Why now? Why me? I still don't get it."

"Why?" _Why_? Tony wracked his brains for a reasonable logical reason for his suddenly wanting Abby so much. "Dunno." He licked her neck, his tongue teasing the pale skin that felt like soft spun silk beneath his mouth. Lifting one of her legs so that it hooked around his hip, Tony smiled when he felt Abby willingly, unprompted, lift and wrap her second leg around him so that he was bearing both of their weight.

"'Dunno' isn't good enough DiNozzo."

_Her center pressed against my cock and she wants me to think? _Tony groaned and pressed his forehead against Abby's. Walking them to the couch, he mumbled something about 'Dunno being a damn good reason.'

"What was that Tony?" Abby shifted against him teasingly.

"Unnhhhh," he clawed at his brain cells desperately, "okay, stop that Abby. I can answer this question if you just… don't move."

Abby quickly pecked at Tony's lips then made the 'scouts honor' sign with her fingers and held herself still. Patiently. Waiting.

"Okay, why now? Why you? … Why not now? Why not you? You're beautiful. And sweet. And you've been a friend for me for longer than anyone I've met here in DC, next to Gibbs, and," he paused in mock concentration, "uh, yeah, no, I don't want to be in this situation – ever – with Gibbs." Tony kissed Abby's lips again, this kiss being longer and deeper than those before it; the truth of his appreciation of Abby echoing in his kiss.

Pulling back as Abby tickled her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, Tony stared into Abby's eyes. "I may be slow, but I do recognize a good thing when I see it Abby. And you're a good thing. An xcellent thing. You give your heart to everyone and everything good. And you're sexy." He nuzzled his nose against hers before lowering them both on to the couch; Abby on her back, and Tony hovering over her. Her green eyes were reading him intently. "Damn sexy as I was so judiciously reminded of this evening."

Abby pulled Tony's head down by the neck, pulling him closer to her as he finished cataloguing her worth.

"And did I mention the 'beautiful' part? All of those things and more add up to the 'why you/"

Ever the devil's advocate, Abby chuckled and asked again, "And why now?" Her hands were already working on the buttons of his shirt.

"I told you, I'm just slow."

"Seven years slow!"

"Yeah." Then Tony got a mischievous look on his face. "Maybe, 'now' is because of the Chunky Monkey. Maybe this is the power of Chunky Monkey!"

Abby giggled, "So Chunky Monkey has sex powers?"

"Could be. Ben and Jerry can do some amazing things with ice cream."

She giggled again then whispered in his ear, "That's great, cuz, I have some amazing ideas for that Chocolate Fudge Brownie we have left."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Power of Chunky Monkey (3/3)  
**Fandom** NCIS  
**Pair** Tony and Abby, Tabby  
**Rating** pg13  
**Words** 2359  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV shows **NCIS**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV shows **NCIS** **my, **or the products of** Ben and Jerry's **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN** Unbeta'd

* * *

"Well that can't be right." Abby looked down at the results and wondered briefly if she should retest.

"What can't be right?"

Abby spun around, a look of confusion on her face. "Seriously, Gibbs! How do you do that? I get the results on a test and you appear. No elevator sounds, no clunking shoes on the floor." She squinted her eyes and stared at him. "Are you a robot in league with the machines in my lab?"

Gibbs dropped a CafPow! onto the evidence table and raised a brow in Abby's direction.

She scrunched her nose and tilted her head to the side. "Umm, okay yeah, you in league with my machines…? silly idea, my bad."

Gibbs shrugged and gave his patented half smirk. "So what can't be right?"

Abby moved to her computer and pulled up the prints she was supposed to be analyzing. "I ran the prints through AFIS and there were no matches." She glanced over her shoulder at Gibbs, "I was thinking that crosschecking the results with the SLES might be a good idea since the items were found in an area where so many Law Enforcement people had access to it. So that's what I'm doing now, running the SLES check."

"Okay." Gibbs watched Abby's fingers skip over the keyboard for a few seconds before he reminded her why he was the boss (memory like a steel trap). "So what 'can't be right'?"

She stopped typing for half a second then sped up and smiled at him over her shoulder. "Umm, what?"

"Abby!"

_Busted!_

She turned around and began to wring her hands. Then she began to pace… three steps to the left… three steps to her right. "So yeah," she glanced up at him then looked back down. "It might not be anything. I mean, these things have been known to be wrong. It could be a false positive, because, that happens… more often than you'd think."

"Abby!!"

She stopped babbling and stopped walking. "What?"

"What can't be right?"

"My pregnancy test."

"Okaaaay. And is this test saying you are, or are not pregnant?"

She started pacing again. "Are. Am. It says I'm pregnant."

Gibbs leaned against the evidence table. "All right. So, if the test is correct, is this good news?"

Abby paused. _Was this good news? Would Tony think this was good news? _Wrapping her arms around her frame she scuffed her shoe along the floor. "I don't know. I… I don't know."

Gibbs pushed away from the table, walked over to Abby and placing his hands on her arms he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, maybe you better give Tony the news, and find out how he feels about things."

As Gibbs walked away, Abby had to force herself to lift her jaw up from the floor. _Gibbs knew about her and Tony? They'd only been seeing each other for about three months and they'd been pretty careful about public displays of affection and stuff like that. Or at least they thought they had. Apparently not_.

Apparently they hadn't been too careful about anything.

***

Tony whistled underneath his breath as he typed the last of the information into his report for the Blathan case. Tap tap tap and enter. He smiled… done! _And now, now I can go visit Abby in the lab_. His smile deepened, _Abby. T_here's an _Abby and Tony_… _an 'us'_. His smile turned into a beam. A beam that faltered just a bit when he looked up from his computer and found Gibbs leaning against the half wall by Ziva's desk… looking at him.

"Boss. Hey!" He was getting some sort of reading off of Gibbs, but he wasn't exactly certain what it was. "Too loud with the whistling?"

Gibbs remained silent, simply crooking his finger at DiNozzo and heading toward the elevators.

_The elevators. Gibbs' office. Bad things happen there. Stronger men than him had been broken, literally, in 'the office'. _Tony cleared his throat and glanced nervously at McGee as he scooted out from behind his desk.

"What did you do?" McGee mouthed.

Tony shrugged and mouthed back, "I don't know," before jogging after Gibbs.

As he stepped into the elevator his nerves made him start babbling. "I finished the Blathan report." The doors slid shut, "You should have a copy in your email now. I was –".

Gibbs pressed the stop button and offered a short, "Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss. Right Boss." Tony looked at Gibbs' steely blue eyes and added, uneasily, "Shutting up now."

Gibbs stared at DiNozzo; watching his Lead Agent as _he _anxiously stood watching him. When he felt enough pressure had built up, he broke the silence. "So, DiNozzo, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

_Does he know about the fake vomit I put in Ziva's desk drawer? Does he know about the transvestite I --_ then Tony froze. _Abby. Is Gibbs asking about Abby… and him? Them? Shit! _

Gibbs could read Tony. He'd almost always had been able to read him. So now, face to face in the elevator, Gibbs was reading the mental journey Tony was making from stupid inconsequential crap that might piss his boss off, to big, consequential things that would most likely piss his boss off. He also read the decision Tony made before he even delivered it.

"No Boss. Nothing."

"You sure about that?"

Tony locked eyes with Gibbs. What was between him and Abby was 'between him and Abby', at least until Abby said otherwise.

"I'm sure."

Gibbs eyed Tony, applying pressure with a look. And then he backed off. "DiNozzo," Gibbs turned back to the elevator panel, "I put my rules in place for a reason."

Tony stole a quiet, deep breath, but remained silent.

Pressing the start button, Gibbs added, "If someone decides to break one of those rules…" he turned to face Tony as the doors opened, "they better have a damn good reason." As he stepped out of the elevator, he called over his shoulder to Tony, "Got me?"

Tony slumped against the wall of the lift, and mumbled a quiet "Gotcha."

***

Tony opened his apartment door with a sigh of relief, sniffing the air appreciatively as he pushed in. It was Abby's turn to cook, and it smelled like that Chicken Curry stuff that she'd turned him on to.

Kicking off his shoes in the front hall, he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. It was good to be home. It was good to be away from the office…, and Gibbs' 'knowing' glares.

Not that Tony was positive about 'what' Gibbs knew just yet. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Abby at all that day. Every time he tried to get down to the lab, Gibbs had blocked him with some assignment or task. So, there had been no chance for Tony to warn Abby about Gibbs' strange behavior.

There was time now.

"Abs?"

Abby squealed and ripped out of the kitchen, almost taking Tony's head off as she swung her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"Tonnnny! You're home!" She pecked at his lips three times before grinning up at him, "I missed you!" Her grin turned into a frown. "Why didn't you come see me today?"

"Gibbs."

Abby froze in Tony's arms. "Gibbs?" _Had Gibbs told Tony the 'news'? He wouldn't do that… would he?_

Kissing Abby on the forehead, Tony pulled away from her and headed toward the curry that was wafting from the kitchen. "Yeah, I think he may be on to us."

Abby released a deep breath. "What makes you think that?"

Tony lifted up the top on the skillet and smiled happily before turning to Abby, replacing the smile with a frown as he remembered being pulled into Gibbs' elevator. 'He had a meeting with me… in the 'office'."

"And?"

"And," Tony walked back to Abby, wrapping his arms around her loosely, "he asked if I had anything I wanted to tell him… and then he reminded me that his rules were put into place for a reason."

Abby ran her hands along Tony's chest. _She thought she'd basically gotten Gibbs' blessing down in the lab. _She frowned slightly_. Gibbs was probably just messing with Tony, or being overly protective of her, but… she'd have to have a talk with him tomorrow._

"Of course," Tony continued, "the last thing he said to me was that breaking his rules is okay, if you've got a good reason." Tony kissed Abby's nose. "Do you think we have a good reason?" He was grinning down at her playfully, happy to be home and with his girl – despite the semi-dire news that Gibbs might know about their relationship.

At Abby's continued silence, Tony pulled back a bit. "You _do_ think we have a good reason for our, complete and total destruction of rule #12… don't you?"

Abby opened her mouth to tell him. To spill the beans about the baby Tobby or baby Abny they were going to have. And then her nerves kicked into overdrive and she chickened out. Big time.

"Curry! I think the curry is burning." She slipped out of his arms and headed to the stove. "Nothing worse than burnt curry. Bleech!" She lifted the top and began to stir the contents with a wooden spoon, her back to Tony.

Tony felt something in his gut kick at him. _Abby doesn't think we're right for one another. She's questioning our being together. _

He didn't know what to say or how to react. He didn't open himself up to people. He didn't share himself with people. But Abby… Abby had been in the air he breathed for eight years; and during the past few months… he'd let her in; he hadn't had a choice. She'd slid under his skin, into his veins. Sweet, quirky, sexy -- _damn sexy_ -- he'd gotten to the point where he couldn't imagine a day without her. And now… now she didn't want him. She didn't think being a part of his life was _right._

Silently he joined Abby in the kitchen. He stopped at the table and picked up an apple, tossing it lightly in his hand before dropping it back into the fruit bowl. He tapped his fingers carelessly on table before moving to the refrigerator. He didn't want anything in the fridge anymore than he'd wanted any of the fruits in the fruit bowl. What he wanted… was to be close to Abby.

_Even if she didn't want him._

When had that happened? When had he reached the point that he did things like follow a girl into another room just to be close to her? When had he started doing things that made him look like a dork, an idiot… a fool? A fool for… love.

He shut the fridge, and opened the freezer. Ice tray. Bag of ice. Animal shaped ice cubes. _Why the hell do I have so much ice? _And then he remembered Abby's affinity for cool drinks. He smiled as he slowly closed the freezer door_. Chunky Monkey. _There in the door of the freezer, sat two pints of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Abby's favorite.

And suddenl,y he _didn't_ care if he looked like a fool. He shut the door and turned around. Abby was still standing with her back to him, stirring the chicken curry to within an inch of its life. He moved to her, sliding his arms around her waist, tugging her backwards just a bit so that his hands were resting on her stomach.

Abby melted into him. Simply melted. He was the only man she'd ever 'melted' for. The only man who made her feel safe enough, feminine enough, sexy enough, to be that vulnerable. Yeah, she wore her heart on her sleeve most of the time, and she was pretty straightforward with her thoughts and wishes…, but that was at work, or with friends. In relationships? She was careful. She might go to bed with a guy on a first date, but tell him she loved him? Really loved him? Cook for him? Sleep at his place as often as she did in her own? Those were things Abby didn't do…. Being in the man's space gave _him_ the power, the comfort zone. Cooking for him was domestic. Too traditional. And telling a man she loved him? …Friends, coworkers, family? It was easy for her to verbalize her love for them, but telling a man… someone she was interested in how she felt about him?

She'd cooked for Tony, several times. And he'd cooked for her, breakfast in bed, dinner by candlelight. She had practically moved into his apartment in the last few months; they spent time at her place too, but, with Tony, she'd found she slept as comfortably in his space as she did in her own.

But she hadn't told him she loved him. Hadn't told him she adored him. Hadn't told him that he made her melt like ice cream on a hot summer's day.

She turned in his arms, nuzzling her head against his neck.

Tony sighed, his arms tightening around her. "I'm not letting you go Abby." It occurred to him that he sounded stalkerish, and Abby didn't need another one of those. "I mean, if you really don't think we're right for one another, I'll… I'll do it, but –"

"I think we're pregnant." She whispered the words into his shoulder

"—I think you should give…," he stopped as her words sank in. Leaning backwards, he tilted Abby's head up. Green eyes locked with hazel. "Did you just say…?"

"I did two tests; one EPT and one in the lab. And they… they both read positive." A smile waivered on her lips, "surprise!"

***

The next morning, Tim and Ziva watched in awe as DiNozzo entered the hub and walked directly to Gibbs. "Boss, we need to talk… in your office. I've got something I want to tell you."

They were even more in awe, when they saw Gibbs stand up, grin, and follow Tony toward the elevator. "It's about time DiNozzo."


End file.
